scars
by zantha19
Summary: not all scars are visable, but someone close can always see them. naruto and sakura. better than it sounds.this was meant to be a one-shot, but now it is a colection of one-shots.
1. note

Hi. I meant for this to be a one-shot, then I came up with this idea, so rather than set up a new one, I decided to add it to the first one I did. So this is going to be a collection on one-shots about Naruto and Sakura.

This started off as a one shot, then I thought about making it a series of one shots. I intend to update when inspiration strikes. The problem is, I am in the middle of working on two, maybe three long story, so it might take a long time for me to come up with new one-shot ideas. I have rewritten the original five stories, as the spelling was very bad. I have also added a new one. Hope you like the improved stories and the new ones.

So I would ask if anyone is reading this, and you maybe have an idea of a one-shot kind of story about Naruto and Sakura, and maybe you don't what to write it, or it's a story thing you would like to read. Then place write it in a review. Or Pm me with it. I promise I will try and wrote any idea you give me. Any idea is welcome. Scenes that you would have liked to have read in the manga, in the future. Even a slight other universe thing. Even modern times, they would be a bit harder for me to write, but I will try. The only thing I can't do is song fic's. Though I will try, if that is what you would like to read.

So please get in touch with any ideas, or reviews from the existing one-shots.


	2. scars

Sakura sat in the chair by the bed. Her hands lay in her lap, her nails now wore down, with the nervous picking she had down to them over the night. The sun was beating down on her back. This was the only sign she had that let her know that it was day. She hadn't taken her eyes of the occupant of the bed in front of her in hours. Things like watching the sun rise didn't seem that important compared to what was going on in the small hospital room she had spent the last eigth or nine hours in.

He was almost completlty covered in bandages. His right arm was the worst, she had warned him about that so many times. He didn't listen, he never did. When it came to taking care of himself, he never listened, to her or anyone. He had this way of looking at you as if he was taking in everything you were saying, so intensely, then opening his mouth and letting you know he hadn't understood a word you just said. It would be more annoying if he didn't have those big eyes. That though he tried to hide it showed the pain he hide. That didn't stop her from hitting, yelling at him when he really needed it.

Her mind drifted to the scar he was going to have on his right hand. As a consequence of her medical training, she could visulies the scare that a wound would make before it had started to heal. Naruto in this way as well as many others, surpriced her. He never scared the way she thought he would. Scars where part of their job, that didn't make them any less noticeable. He must have a lot of scares more than most.

To keep her mind focused on something, until he wake up. She started to think of all the scars she knew he had, following on from her train of thought. As a medic Nin and his team mate she knew most of them. She started from the bottom and worked her way up.

He had a long scar on the bottom of his left foot. A faint smile spread across her face, just thinking about it. He had got it when he stepped on a kuni that was hidden from view under a pile of clothes in his room. Something that didn't not surprice her. What did was that he was able to find anything in the first palce. He had put a badge around it, and gone to train like normal. It was the next day when they were on a scouting mission, that she noticed he was slower than normal. As always he brushed it off, it took a lot of consent nagging to get him to tell her what was wrong. By then she also had noticed a small red stain on the bottom of his shoe. Once he told her what happened she healed it for him, but not before telling him how much of an idiot he was.

Then there was the burn on his right thigh, it almost wound around his whole thigh. She didn't know for sure where he got the burn from, but she had a good idea. The fight with Sasuke. Sasuke used fire jutsu, so it was a simple leap of thought to think there was a very good chance he had been burned by one of them. She had first noticed the burn, when they had staying at an inn on their mission to find Sasuke. Once she noticed it she had to avoid looking at it. The thought of it made her blood run cold.

Thinking about Sasuke would normally have brought an unseen tear to her eye, but not now. She still cared for him, hoped one day they would be able to bring him back. That was it; she had put him on a pedestal and he had fallen from it. No one can live up to that, that kind of expectation, or could they. She had thought nothing of Naruto when they were younger, but he had grown in her eyes, like he did with the rest of the village. She didn't hold him up on a pedestal, she had learned her lesson, but if anyone could live up to that pressure it was him. No one bet the odds, did the imposibel like he did.

She knew he must have a seal, for the nine tailed fox. That it was probably on his stomach, But she didn't know for sure, she never saw it. She only ever saw the damage it did to him. She herself still had a scar to attest to the damage of that poor, and that was only less than half of the power that he had sealed away inside him. It amazed her now, sometimes she would see him, just doing normal things, and think of the hided power he had, and wonder how he could even move at a normal pace with the weight on him. Her mind wondered to the affects have that scar forever marked on him were. That thought brought a tear to her eye, because of the way he was treated for having that mark. She hadn't been much better; she didn't even have the excuse of knowing, and being scared. She was making up for it now, in any small way she could.

She had to move on to the next scar, she was aware of. To stop the tear from falling. The scar on his back was one she knew all to well. She had been there when he got it; she had been the reason he got it. He had had to come to her rescue, and got hurt in the process. He tried to shake it off, like it was nothing. It was clear to her that he was in pain. It had been the first time in a fight that she saw through his fake smile and determanastion and saw who hard it was for him to keep going. Her mind wondered then to all the times they had fought as team 7. He pushed himself so hard; there must have been times then when he was hurt. Yet she had relied on him, so had Sasuke. He never let them down, he would rather have died than let them down, or any of his friends. She couldn't understand that kind of feeling, not from, him. Him how had been treated so badly, like he was nothing, how he could give so much for those that did so little for him. She knew she couldn't be like that in his place. He was a better person than most people.

She then moved down his left arm. She ignored the right as she had already been over that scar, spent what felt like an hour healing it as best as she could. Though she didn't know how much good it would do. She remembered that scar, on his left arm the most clearly. It even brought a full smile of pride to her face. He was so determined, she would never have admitted it back then, but she was impressed. She had never known anyone like him. He never backed down or gave up no matter what. He was true to his word too, he never froze up again. He learned from his mistakes, she hoped she had too. Now all they had to do was get Sasuke to lean from his. Then maybe they could move on.

The marks on his checks weren't scars, but they were permanent marks to the world. Showing who he was. Again her heart ached, from guilt. How many people knew the meaning of those marks before she did. Did Sasuke, was that why he had wanted to fight him. She for the second time pushed thoughts from her mind, and moved on.

Normally hidden under his headband, was a long thin scar. He got it from his fight with Gaara. She realised that, most of his scars she knew about, but only a few of them she had witnessed. This was the same. It proved that he really was a knuckle head, with a big heart. She imagined that Gaara had one the same. That it was a sign they had reached each other, and changed each other for the better.

These were all the scars she knew of, but she knew he must have more, a lot more. That was including the unseen scars, the emotional ones. The ones from spending his childhood alone. From having the village look down on him. The pain of not know what your purposes in life is, not knowing where you come from. Having the person that you where closest to admit that, the first person to ever do that. Then have them turn their back on you, on everything, for a selfish reason. So many more she could never begin to understand, or comprehended. And all the ones she herself had caused. All the things that made him, him.

The tear finally fell. She had made a promise to herself, that this time she would save Naruto and Sasuke. Now she made a new one, she would do everything she could for Naruto to help heal his scars. Now and in the future.

"Sakura, why are you crying" A soft low voice spoke from somewhere outside of her head, pulling her back to reality.

He was finally awake. Looking up at her with his deep blue eyes. If she looked hard enough she was sure she could see tiny lines in his eyes, scars from what he had witnessed in his life.

"IT's nothing. I just have something in my eye" She stood up and took his right hand in hers, and started to heal it a little more. Doing anything to stop him asking anymore questions. "Try stretching, dose it hurt"

He did as he was told. "No its fine" He shout her his bright grin.

She wasn't falling for it. So she healed it a bit more. It was all she could do, but she knew he didn't care. He was so grateful for any attention or affection he got from any one. What could be expected from someone that lived their life without any attention or affection for so long. That was why he did so much for others, because what was a little think for them. Like sewing his pants, meant the world to him, and was equal to taking a nearly fatal hit. What she didn't know was that if it came from her it meant even more.

It was when she was holding his hand in hers that she realised. Her whole life was in his hands. Her life revolved around Naruto, it always had, she just didn't realise it. A lot of important people and ideas, where in his hands. She couldn't think of any other pair of hands that she would trust it all to. A heartfelt smile crossed her face now.

"Ok are you hungry" She let his hand go, and pulled out an apple from her bag, sat back down and started to peal it for him. He nodded, his trade mark grin on his face.


	3. anytime

The village hidden in the leaves was holding off an attack from an unknown enemy, they had been able to hold them back so far. No enemy had made it into the village. The battle was coming to an end, but not with loses on both sides. The surrounding area was a mess, but the village remained in-tacked.

Sakura finished bandaging Sai's right arm. She hadn't said a single word since she started to treat him. She had been told by Ino that her teammate had made it back to the hospital. Sai's safety was a priority for her, but she had hoped that when she finished healing a jonin with a broken leg, and entered the other treatment room that was becoming more and more crowded, she would she Naruto. For a second disapointment came over her, as worry. Pushing them aside she moved over to her teammate and did her job.

After his defeat of Pain, Naruto was regarded as the strongest ninja in the village, so he along with Kakashi and other highly skilled ninja had been sent out in the first wave of the battle. The 5th was not happy about this, but she couldn't afford to leave Naruto out of the fight. He was best when he was able to rush in, fall fource. Keeping him back would be giving up an advantage that they had.

"Don't worry, it's Naruto" Sai was getting better at dealing with people, and understanding them. He could tell from the monument she walked in that Sakura was worrying about Naruto. His new skill for reading people was now starting to annoy her, as he always did it in the worst way.

Looking up from her work, she gave him a faint smile and nod. It's because it was Naruto that she was worrying so much. After all these years he still rushed into things without thinking, no matter how many times she yelled at him about it. He had no sense of self-preservation. She knew she yelled at him, because he made her worry, that she worried because she cared, but that didn't stop her yelling rather than being more thankful for what he had done. The thought of anything happening to him, was too much for her, so she got angry at him for almost leaving her.

"Thank you" she took his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. What he had said hadn't made her feel any better, it was that he was acting more like a person, trying to make her feel better that meant something to her.

A new voice called from the door. "Sakura, we need to sort the people outside, we can only let the badly injured in. We have to treat the injures we can outside" Ino liked it when she got to have to tell Sakura what to do, but she was taking no pleasure in it this time. Her voice was rushed, wanting to move on and get going, be useful.

Sakura nodded and followed her friend. Most people would assume the worst part about being a medic-nin was having to treat your teammates, comrades, friends. It wasn't, then you knew where they were, and you were doing something to help. This was the worst part, having to wait behind, not knowing what was going on. Not knowing what was going on, if they were alive or dead. You felt useless.

"How is Shikimaru." Sakura didn't what to ask, but she had to do something to drown out the noises of yelling, and pain around them, as they walked as quickly as they could without running toward the door of the hospital.

Ino yet a sigh of relief as she answered "He is going to be fine. He is still unconscious, but he's out of danger. Choji is with him now." The blond turned to look at her pink haired friend, giving her a relived smile. Sakura smiled back as best she could. She was pleased her friend was no longer going through the kind of worry she was now, she was just a little jealous.

They were able to drown out the sounds of pain in their head now, another skill of a medic-nin. That was another hard part about being a medic-nin, when the fighting was done, and everyone was already tired, worn out, this was when their job started. Mending and cleaning up the mess that was left.

Once they left the hospital, there was an early calm. They had expected to see a crowd of people wanting to get in to be treated. Sakura had a feeling that something wasn't right, it was too calm. The streets were empty, they should normally be people going back and forth at this time of day. Sakura's heart started to race, all she could think was that she hoped Naruto was ok.

"We must be early" Ino's calm voice did little to calm Sakura's fears.

Sakura's eyes darted from left to right, searching for any sign of people coming towards them. "I'll go right, you go left" Before Ino could say anything, that it was bets to stay here, Sakura had left.

A few feet down the street she had gone down she say people coming towards her. There weren't a lot of them. Her fear was growing more the closer they came, their where only about thirty of them or so. Surely there should be more than that, a lot more.

"Sakura-chan!"

A figure pushed through the crowd and ran towards her. Rock lee so fast toward her, she didn't have a chance to get a single word out. He pulled her into a hug, so tight the breath was knocked out of her.

After a few seconds, when she had her breath back, she found eth courage to ask the question that was no her mind. "Lee, where is everyone else. There should be more than..."

He let out a faint laugh under her breath. "Don't worry, the rest are uninjured. This is only those that are hurt, or are looking for their teammates. We won easily." As he spoke he let her, lifting up his right arm in his nice guy pose.

Sakura let out a breath, that she felt she had been holding all day. She looked at Lee; she had been so focused on her own worries that she hadn't noticed the worry in his face, he had tried to hind. "Tenten is in the hospital. She has a few minor injuries but nothing serious. I don't know about Neji though"

"He is helping Kiba with Hinata, he's fine. They all are."

"Good" her fears where slowly disappearing, she now knew that most of her friends where safe. She even smiled a small real smile. She was glad she had taken the right side, and not the left. For a second she thought about turning back, so she could tell Ino that their friends where ok, but she had to find out where Naruto was first "Where's Naruto, and Kakashi sensei."

She didn't like the look on Lee's face, her heart began to race, so fast it felt like it was going to burst through her chest. Her eyes locked on lee's. Begging him to tell her what was going on.

He looked away from her gazes. "I don't know. They were the first to attack; no one saw them after that."

Her legs wanted to give way under her. The other ninja that had been walking with Lee finally caught up to them, they walked right past them, not looking at the girl how looked like she might fall apart. They had to be ok, this was Naruto and Kakashi she was worrying about, they have both been through worse than this. She was also stronger than this, she was not going to fall apart. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down, concentrate on her job push all other thought from her mind.

She closed her eyes for a seconds as she did this, when she opened them out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar head of hair. She left Lee, and pushed her way through the group of ninja walking in the opistie direction. When she reached them she through her arms around the neck of the familiar person. She had to stand on her toes to reach around his neck, even then she still didn't reach his fall height.

"Kakashi sensei." This time her smile was not only real, but a little bigger. She wanted to ask him about Naruto, but she couldn't get the words out she was too afraid of what he might say. So she closed her eyes, and held him a little tighter, till she found the courage to ask.

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered into her eyes. He saw something out of the corner of his left eye, He gentle pulled away from Sakura and turned her round, so she could see what he saw.

Standing at the end of the street, with the setting sun behind him, stood a tall strong figure. It took her a second or two to see cleaely with the bright light, when she did Sakura ran toward the sun.

"_Naruto" Sakura ran to the village gate, to catch up with the first group of departing ninja._

"_Sakura, what are you doing her. You need to be..."_

"_I know. There is something I need to tell you __before you go" S__he was breathing heavily,__ not because of having just run all the way from the hospital, __ but because of what she was about to say._

_She had done this once before, how stupid she was then. Now she was doing the smart thing. What she should have done a long time ago. __Though there were similarities, this felt so different. She could only take that to mean it was the right thing to do. So she should stop second guessing herself, and just do it, say it. _

_Her mouth opened, the words on the tough, but she froze. She rushed the only words she could. "Just come back ok." Naruto knew there was more she wanted to say, but he wasn't going to make her say anymore if she didn't want to. _

_He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be back I promise." _

_A__n__ over whelming sense of déjà vu came over her as she watched Naruto walk out of t__he gate. The last time she had realised that he was always there for her, that she had misjudged him. Now she realised that she had to be there for him, more than she had been. To do that she had to take this first step. _

"_Because I __ don'__t want t__o lose you!...__" He stopped walking away, like her words had pulled him back. "I __love you__.__" she __had __kept taki__ng__ as if he hadn't reassured her __that he would come back. She watch__ed him slowly turn to face her, her heart bounding and her head racing. _

_His face was unreadable. Though she was sure there was a look of sadness in his eyes. _"_Don't say that now, not when everything could be falling apart__." A__s he spoke he __slowly __walked back towards her. _

"_Why not. I can't think of a better time to say i__t." S__he spoke as she walked to close the gap between them. __Her voice coming out more argumentative than she meant it too, though she had the right to be annoyed. _

_He smiled as he answered her question__.__ "I don't what to have something th__at important connected with what's going on now." She w__ould have hit him, if he didn't look at her with those big, deep blue eyes. He took ho__ld of her r__ight hand. For a few seconds they stood like that, forgetting the worlds burning around them. _

"_Naruto, we have to go__!__" Kiba called to Naruto breaking the silence. _

_Naruto gave Sakura a warm smile before he ran to catch up with the other. His hand didn't let go of hers till the last moment. __She watched him walk away, till she really had to head back._

Naruto smiled brightly at Sakura as she ran to him. His right arm was in a makeshift sling, and he had a few cuts and bruises, but he was back and in one piece. Once she reached him she threw her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapped his left arm around her waist, in doing so he lost his balance. He feel back slightly lifting Sakura of the ground. They tilted to the right, as they came back to the ground.

"Now." Sakura whispered, as she placed her hands on his upper arms.

"Anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Naruto moved his left arm further up Sakura's back to close the distance between them completely, letting them have their first kiss.


	4. salp kiss slap

Sakura walked along the corridor of the hospital, with clenched fists, a racing heart and short sharp steps. She knew that she should be used to this by now, but it really didn't get any easier. Her anger always got the better of her, even after all this time, and how hard she tried to control it. Anger was always the first emotion that she felt, and if not the first then the strongest. Every time something like this happened, the only way she could react was with anger. Even though he did not deserve it.

Her green eyes where now set on a door to her left. The door was open a little, so she saw right into the room. Taking a deep breath she walked forwards, through the door. Her eyes lifted a little and met with a pair of bright blue eyes. When his eyes met hers, she let out a sigh of relief. He was sitting up, smiling at her. She was still angry though. Looking at his huge grin she had to remind herself why she was angry with him. He had nearly got himself killed again, almost left them all. That was why she was angry. She kept saying this to herself as she walked over to him.

"Sakura..." Before he could say any more, she was standing by the right side of the bed, sending him a look that let him know, if he didn't want to get anymore beaten up he should keep quiet. Naruto had leaden from painful experience that when Sakura gave him that look, anything he said was just going to make her madder. Silence was the best reaction, to that look.

"What were you thinking! You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed. Then where would I... we all be…..without you" Even though she was mid- rant, she was just able to catch herself. She let out a loud sigh, while she shook her head. "You are so reckless." Her head was now lowered to the floor. "You never think." Her voice had lost all its volume, it was now just above a whisper. It had also lost nearly all of its anger. "Why don't you use your head more" A half laugh crept into her voice now. As she spoke the last part she landed a light tap to his head. Naruto winced at the hit he thought was coming, then relaxed. This was really nothing compared to the way he thought she would react. He was a little confused.

"I was right, you have a self-abusive personality, and I'm the one that has to deal with you afterwards." Her face curled up into a smile, confusing Naruto even more. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, you idiot."

The last part just came out, she wasn't thinking. It made her think, and a horrible thought crossed her mind. An emptiness seemed to grow inside off her, the light seemed a little dimmer too. Her mouth closed together, like she was biting her lips shout, trying to force something back.

Naruto moved his gaze up from his hands to Sakura, once she had been silent for a few seconds. He recognised the look in her eyes; he had seen it too often to miss it. It was the looks she got when she was reminded of Sasuke, and now how hopeless it looking that they would ever be able to save him. He hated seeing that look. What he didn't know was that he had a very similar look, and she hated seeing it on him, as much as he hated seeing it on her. He thought he knew what was coming, what was bothering her, but he was taken completely by surprise.

Sakura took one large step closer to Naruto. She started to lean forwards, as she lifted her arms up. The force, and speed that she moved towards Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck, almost knocked him back on to the bed.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" She whispered this into his ear. Her hands gripped tightly onto the fabric of his shirts, as she spoke.

She didn't pull away after she spoke, instead she maintained her tight hold. After a few more seconds, Naruto realising that she was not going to let go anytime soon, slowly moved his arms up, and lightly placed his hands on her back. He never saw it, but a faint smile crossed Sakura's face when he returned the hug. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He was alive, and here, she could feel him, his heart beating against her chest.

After what felt like a long time for the two ninja, Sakura slowly and gently pulled away. As she did, she moved her head slightly to the right, facing Naruto's face. Naruto also turned to face Sakura, ready to shot her his trade mark grin. Her lips brushed against his check, over his whisker marks. Naruto misunderstood the situation, and turned his head more towards her, his lips opened slightly.

When Sakura was standing facing Naruto again he saw the look on his face., and knew he was in trouble. "You little pervert. Lady Tsunade was right; you are turning into master Jiraiya." She turned on her heels and quickly left. Despite Naruto's numerous attempts to explain, apologize to her.

She closed the door behind her, then let herself lean back against it. A smile appeared on her face. This time her relief, happiness that he was alive was stronger than her anger. Even though she was impressed by how much Naruto had grown over the years, a part of her missed the person she had first known. It seemed like now he had the world on his shoulders, and wouldn't let anyone help him carry it. It was moments like that, when she saw the person that she used to know. It always gave her great comfort to see. It showed her that no matter what life can through at you, it doesn't have to beat you, you can keep going. If you want to that is.

_There is no one else in the world like you __Naruto;__ you are one of a kind._


	5. sakura's confession

**Hey. The idea for this one-shot was given to me by lovehate ultimatum, so thanks for that. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

The only light in the small cold room was the moon shinnying in from the tiny window. The beam of light at this moment seemed to be draw to his face, as it was bathing it in light, while the rest of the room was clocked in darkness.

Sakura sat in a chair by the bed. Her eyes were still blood shot, from the crying she had done hours ago. She was clenching her fists, which lay in her lap so tightly to stop herself from crying again. He was not going to wake up to her crying, she would not let that happen. That was if he did wake up. Quickly she pushed these thoughts from her mind.

This was Naruto Uzumaki she was thinking about, he was going to be fine. When he did wake up, which she had to believe he would. There was just no other alternative, he was going to need her to be there for him. This was her chance to make up for her past mistakes, all the pain she had caused him. The times when he had needed her, needed anyone to comfort him, let him know he was not alone, that people carried about him.

What was the most surprising to her, was that she only had thoughts for the person lying in the bed in front of her. She had shed more than enough tears for Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't going to waste any more on him now. He had choice this path, a path could only have led to this ending. She and Naruto hadn't just lost him. They had lost him three years ago, maybe even before that. They just hadn't seen it then. They didn't want to see it more like. His body was lying in another house down the road from the inn they were in now. The thought of going to see him one last time never crossed her mind, not without Naruto. This was something they had to do together. To put an end to this part of their lives.

Everything had changed now. Even when they returned to the village, it would never be the same. Naruto was going to blame himself for Sasuke's death. She would have to make sure that he saw the truth, that is was Sasuke himself that was responsible for his death. If he had only trusted them, let them in then it could all have been so different. They as team 7 would have helped him face Itachi, they could have done it together.

The village didn't have a Hokage again, after Danzo actions during the attack at the cage summit, there was no way that he was going to be made the official Hokage. His words still rung through her head.

_"The greasiest shames, and embarrassments of Konoha, are going to destroy each other. This worked out better than I ever hoped"_

As he had spoken an evil grin crossed his face, and he let out a slight laugh as he finished. After that he just left, he didn't care about any of what was going on. The coward. Naruto had told her to protect Denzo, that was the only reason she heard his words. When she had told Kakashi he reassured her after the rest of the village heard about his words and action, the Jonin would never let him become Hokage official.

"You idiot." Her voice seemed to loud for the silent rom "Stupid, brave idiot. Just wake up." Her voice now just above a whisper. This was the first thing she had said to him in a long time.

She had ran towards them, as they prepared to land their finally attacks. The scene felt so familiar. Her legs just cared her, she didn't think about it, or anything, she just ran forward. This was going to be the end. The end of team 7, and she couldn't just sit back and watch. She was as much a part of this fight as they were. She was not going to be left out, not again. They needed her now, as much she needed them. As odd as it sounded, in an odd, probably very unhealthy way they needed each other.

The distance she had to run to reach them, was much greater than the roof of the hospital. That's probably what saved her. She ran with her eyes closed, not wanting to see what was going on around her. Wanting to shut it all out. Focus only on herself and the two men she was running towards. The next thing she was aware of was her body being thrown back, by a burst of immense energy. The coming together of the rasengan and the chidori.

As she got to her feet, as fast as she could. Which was no easy with her shaking legs, her eyes finally took in the area around her. Her breath left her as she took in all the destruction in front of her. She was standing on the very edge of a huge crater. In the corner of her eye she saw one of her teammates. Again her legs just cared her on their accord, as the rest of her body ached from the impacted of the hit.

The tears started to fall before she was even aware of them. She only brushed them away when she was knelling down next to Naruto. This was going to take all of her concentration, he was in a bad way. No matter how much healing chakra she poured into him it didn't seem to be making any real difference. The nine tailed Fox's chakra should be healing him too. She wanted to yell out for the stupid Fox to heal him, if he died then so would he, and so would she, but she didn't trust herself to open her month.

A few minutes later Kakashi was by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder "You are going to run out of chakra, if you keep that up. He wouldn't what you hurt too. Rest for now."

She didn't respond, she just dropped her hand onto her lap, they felt like lead weights. Finally she let the tears full. Before another word was said Sai was with them. He looked at Kakashi, and gave him a sad nodded. Through her blurry eyes Sakura caught this, and knew what it meant. Sasuke was dead. Yamato was taking the body back to the village close by. Her tears were also for Sasuke now, she felt sorry for him. He had been corrupted by his own need for revenge, it had taken over his whole life, and cost him it in the end.

Sasuke had done something to Naruto during the fight, to stop him from being able to use the nine tailed fox's chakra. Yamato had done is best to undone what Sasuke had done, but the damage had been done. Naruto's injuries were serious, without the healing power of the fox's chakra, all they could do now was wait. Hope that he pulled through.

"I was wrong before." Her voice was low and braking. "I told Sasuke that if he left the village, then it would be the same for me as being all on my own. I was wrong, I had you. I always had you. When you left, that was when I really felt alone. I knew you would come back, that's what stopped my feeling completely on my own. Kept me going."

Now that she had started talking she couldn't stop herself . The words just poured from her now. "I know how you feel...about me, Sai told me. I have caused you nothing but pain, how could you...love someone that has done that to you" Her hand reached out and took hold of his. "How can you care about me, the village after how you have been treated. I don't understand it, you are the most amazing person I have ever known." The tears that had been held back, now fell. "You are brave, loyal and kind." Her free hand lifted to whip away her tears.

"I love you." Even through the tears a smile appeared on her face. "I love you."

This time she was saying it to herself. The realisation was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. These words she would never say to him. At least not yet. He had kept his feeling to himself for a reason, and she was going to wait for him to decide on the right time to tell her. She would be waiting as patiently as he had been with her, with her response ready.


	6. five years

They had known each other for more than five years, but it had been over the last five years that they had really got to know each other, and became very important to each other. If they were really honest with themselves than, they were the most important people in each other's lives. Their precious person.

Naruto had first noticed Sakura when he started at the academy. He was starting to realise that if he wanted his life to get better, to have people acknowledge him he would have to do something about it himself, something big. The hokage was the most respected person in the village, that was what he would become to achieve his dream. Sakura wasn't part of his plan, she had her own mind, and he never wanted to control her. She in a way was a test to see how far he had come. If she, one of Sasuke biggest fans acknowledged him, then he really had achieved his dream of being noticed.

He was an idiot, very loud and never seemed to run out of energy. Sakura found him annoying, but there were times when she felt sympathy for him. She would see him on his own, he wasn't crying, but there was a look in his eyes that said more than any words could. There were times when, if she looked at him for too long her heart would won't to go over to him, but her body wouldn't move, or something would pull her away like her mother, Ino or Sasuke.

It was five years ago that their real relationship with each other started. They were placed in the same genin team, team 7 along with Sasuke uchiha, under the leader ship of Kakashi hatake. Naruto was pleased about this, Sakura was not. Over time the three of them learned how to work together as a team. Each of them grew stronger in their own way.

Sakura started to see the really Naruto, who he really was. He on the first day they were put in their team realised why he liked her. He posed as Sasuke to see how she felt about him; he found out that she was just like him. They both wonted to be acknowledged. It was second time he had met someone that was like him in some way. Both of those people were now on a year with him.

As the missions they were sent on got more dangerous they found themselves being pushed to their limits, but through all of this they all remained close as a team. It was the happiest time in their lives for all of them. Happiness never lasts long though, it is like a blooming of a flower. It will begin to slip away, as soon as it fully blossomed.

After a year as team 7 everything changed, Sasuke left. Sakura begged him to stay, not waiting any of this to be real; she couldn't get through to him. Naruto was the only person that could bring him back. He made her a promise of a life time, to bring him back for her. He put her happiness before his own; it was in doing that that opened Sakura's eyes to the fact that Naruto had always been the one that was there for her. He always understood her, and protected her. They were too young then, to naive to know how much this promise was going to affect them.

When Naruto returned to the village, without Sasuke, Sakura did the only thing she could do. The thing she had learned from Naruto, put on a fake smile, and shield the each other from pain. She also made a promise to herself then to get stronger, and help Naruto. They would do it together next time, that became her mantra. She repeated it to herself so many times it almost lost real meaning for her.

Like Sasuke after team 7 fell apart Naruto and Sakura started to train under the two other legendary sannin. This training took Naruto away from the village, for two and a half years. Sakura wasn't there to say goodbye. She couldn't bring herself to go through another painful goodbye, she also knew that he would be back, this was not the end.

Half way through the five years that had passed since they became a team, they were miles apart. Each going through training from hell. They became the others reason to keep going, to get stronger. Naruto wanted to be strong enough to protect the village, and Sakura. To bring back Sasuke, keeping his promise of a lifetime to Sakura. Naruto was Sakura's inspiration; she wanted to be stronger so she could help him, not rely on him, and to protect him.

It was almost four years to the day that team 7 was first formed, when they were all reunited again. That was a day when everything changed for Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was forced to admit that Sasuke had left them on his own free will, this was the start of his realisation that Sasuke was not the person that he had believed he was. Sakura saw the person she believed she had loved so deeply try and kill Naruto, herself and the rest of the new team 7.

"I'm here too."

They were her words to him, after Sasuke left them again. She had to control her voice, so that Naruto wouldn't tell that she was crying too. In her mind it felt to her that she was yelling at him to acknowledge her. She wanted him to do anything to try and get her attention, like he used too. When he used to do that, she couldn't really see through his fake smile, couldn't see how much pain he was burring deep inside. He never wonted anyone to see that pain, especially Sakura, but she and anyone that got close to him, could see right through it.

Right then she wonted that Naruto back. She wanted to go back to those days. That Naruto was still there, deep down she knew that, she just saw the real Naruto now. Despite what had just happened, a part of her was comforted by how much closer she and Naruto were now.

When he returned to the village a few months earlier, she caught him by surprise. He wasn't blind he could see how much she had grown up over the two and a half years he had been away from the village, but to him she was still the same Sakura. He had always seen how strong she could be when no one else seemed to, even her. So she was the way he knew she would be, unchanged from how he saw her.

She had built him up in her mind. He became this strong, powerful, smart and handsome guy that was going to come back fix everything and prove everyone that ever doubted him wrong, and she was going to be by his side the whole time. Helping him, like she should have been doing from the start.

Seeing him again, she was sure she had been proven right, but a part of her felt sad, that the Naruto that she had known, grown to care about, trust and rely on wasn't there anymore. Then he opened his mouth, and she was relieved that the Naruto she knew was still there.

It was now five years to the day, when team 7 was formed. The two of them stood in the snow; neither of them felt the cold or took any notice of the five people that were watching them. Nothing was ever going to be the same after this. There was no going back.

They loved each other, and they knew it, but things were never that simple. Sakura loved him she knew that, but she didn't know if she was in love with him yet. She had been so disparate for him to believe her, that she went too far. Saying that Sasuke meant nothing to her, that was a lie they both knew that. Sasuke would never not mean anything to either of them.

All she wanted to do was stop causing him pain, that was all she felt she had been doing. If she let him know how she felt, then he would give up on Sasuke. The two causes of his pain would be gone. It wasn't till she saw him, and started to speak that she realised how much she wanted him to hear what she was saying. She wanted to put all of that pain behind him, behind both of them and move on, together.

The words just seemed to topple out of her mouth. When she realised she was holding him in her arms again, she felt safer than she ever had. For the first time in a long time she believed that things could get better. She had seen Naruto's unique gift, his ability to change people in action time and time again. It was now that she realised that he had done the same thing to her, without her even knowing.

He had wanted to hear these words from her for so long, really he had wanted to hear I love you from anyone. That was still such an odd idea, that someone could love him. He found himself almost believing her, but he had to know for sure.

He challenged her, and she in an attempt to make her point clear went too far. That was when the idea that this could be total truth left him. There was truth in what she had said; he knew she would never lie to him out of malice. There was more to this, something she wasn't telling him.

Sakura's mind went blank; she didn't know what to say. She had wanted to keep it from him, but telling him might be the only way to make him believe her feelings. Which now that they were being denied, she felt an over whelming need to prove them to him.

Five years, since this all started. They all knew deep down that they were nearing the end of this story, this part of their lives. They had so much they wanted to do, say before then. There was only one thing that each of them knew for sure. That Sasuke was past the point of no return. Sakura, that wherever all of this lead, she was in it till the end with Naruto, by his side. Naruto, that he had come this far, he wasn't about to turn back now, especial now that the end was so close.

Five years of growth had lead them here, there was no going back now for any of them.

* * *

**I know that there is a bit of Sasuke in this, but I just left that you can't really talk about narusaku without Sasuke being mentioned, in a little way. I hope you liked it, thank you for reading.**


	7. both of them

**This is my view on how Sakura feels about Naruto and Sasuke, at this point in the manga.**

* * *

The rain continued to pour; it had been like this for what felt like days. The injured were now being brought to them less often. That had to be seen as a good thing. They now had time to think that however was a bad thing, a very bad thing. When you were working, when there were things to do, you didn't have to think about what was really going on around you. When there was a lull like this, there was nothing to stop you thinking about the things you had pushed aside.

What she was thinking about, as she watched the rain pounding on the tent from her set on the wood bench by the opening , was them. Both of them.

Most people that knew them, or heard of them would think, say they were as different as fire and ice. They would be right too, most of the time. They just didn't know them as well as she did. Yes it was clear to see that Naruto was fire fierce, passionate and warm, and that Sasuke was Ice, cold sharp and straight to the point. When you knew them better, looked closely at them you could see that sometimes, in some ways it was the other way round. Naruto could hide his feelings, but on a mask better than anyone she knew. Sometimes, if you were unlucky you cloud see a look in his eyes that could chill you to the bone. Sasuke was drive not by power, but by a burning desire to avenge his family. They were both fire and ice combined. Such powerful forces, god knows what would happen when they finally clash again.

Their clash was inevitable; it had been from the very start. Such forces were bound to clash at some point. In a strange way it was not their clash that was worrying her, it was the aftermath. No matter how strong she was, tried to be, she would still never be as strong as them. Yet she was going to be the one left behind, picking up the pieces. That was what worried her, if she was strong enough for that. What Naruto said the last time team 7 was all together rang through her head.

The thought, the very idea that she could lose the both of them was to much for her. She never let herself think about that possibility, she couldn't. Now with nothing to keep her mind from thinking about it, it was all that she could think about. Couldn't stop herself. Her face was shanking a little from the tension of forcing the tears to not fall from her eyes. When it became to much she shut her eyes, and kept them like that. The tears that slide down her checks were both hot and cold, like them.

She loved them both.

That was the one thing that she knew for sure about her feelings for them. She loved them both; they were the most important people to her. They were her reason and inspiration for getting stronger. Keeping her going when all she wanted to do was give up. All she had to do was think of them either one of them and that would be enough to keep her going. Thinking about all they had been through, and yet they kept on going, never giving up. Made her feel that she too could keep going, that she had no excuse for giving up.

Loving Sasuke was a mistake, she knew that. He would never return her feelings like she wanted. It was only hurting her by still caring for him. She knew all of this, yet she couldn't stop herself. It was more than the selfish, girlish crush she had years ago. He was her teammate; fellow ninja form the hidden leaf village. No matter what he did, those were facts that could not be changed.

He was her first love. That was something special that could be taken away either. It was also unchangeable, no matter how many other men she loved throughout the rest of her life. He would always be the first. It had started off based solely on his skills and looks. Once they were on a team together she got to know him, really know him. She so badly wanted to help him, gain his trust and respect. In a way she still did. While her feeling had not been deep, they had been strong and left a lasting in print on her.

Now she wanted to stop him, whatever that took. She couldn't bear to see him fall anymore. She needed there to still be a piece of the person that she loved. If killing him would stop him before everything about the person she knew had been eaten away, then that was what she would do. In the end though, she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough. Hurting a teammate, friend, someone you love no matter what they have done is never easy. Sometimes like with her, it was also impossible.

Saving him from himself was not her only reason for doing what she did. Naruto's safely, wellbeing was also a major factor in her actions. He love for him had crept up on her, unlike with Sasuke she never knew the strong of her feelings till someone forced her to look at the situation.

He had annoyed her, but he was always there. Her support, her comfort, her friend and now her second love. It pained her to think of how long it had taken her to see how she felt. All the time she missed. She was a smart person, she knew he liked her. When he came back though he was different, she thought it was a crush he got over. In fact she was happy not to deal with it. They became closer, as she saw how much he had, and was suffering.

All she wanted to do from that point on was help him, but he never yet her, not really. He was so used to doing everything for himself, taking care of himself. It would be hard to let someone in. the more time that went on, the more she wanted so badly to be the person that he let him, trusted enough to do that with. He could do, be so much. If he could just open up, trust someone enough to help him. She wanted more than anything to be that person.

Like her first love, this love would never go away. It was part of her. It made her who she was. If it wasn't for Naruto's presence in her life, she would not be the person she is now. His love made her strong. He made everyone stronger. He was always surprising her, and everyone else. When she thought she had him figured out, he surprised he. That was what she loved about him. That and how essay it was to be around him. He had a pull that drew people to him, by just being himself.

She had told them both that she loved them. Looking back, with Sasuke it was more to do with the desperation to get him to stay. What she said all that was the truth. Desperation and pains just took over her. She just so baddy didn't want what was happening to be real. It was going to change everything; she wasn't ready for that, to grow up.

Telling Naruto hadn't gone well either. She meant all she said, but when he doubted her, she went to far and lied. A lie she knew he would see through, that Sasuke meant nothing to her. She had given him no reason to believe her words, before she said them. She didn't blame him for not believing her, it was her own fault. She just wanted to say those words to him, before it all changed again. If she could do what she set out to, then what. He would hate her. She could live with that. If him hating her meant he was alive, safe and free from the pain she caused then she would happily live with that. He had to know she loved him, before he hated her.

Her words to them about her feelings, while spoken in despatrion to be heard and stop them from moving away from her, had been careful to leave out one word. One extra word that changed the three words she already said, and meant. That added weight and power to already life changing words.

In.

She had never said that she was in love with either of them. There was a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. There were many people she loved, not as much as them, but people she would still say she loved. Loving someone was caring about them. Thinking about them. Wanting them to be happy, safe, get all and that they wanted and deserved.

Being in love with someone was as it said, being in so deep that there was no going back.

Green blood shot eyes opened, to same rain they closed on. A question that she couldn't shack kept nagging at her. Who was she in love with. She knew she was in love with one of them. The pain, ache in her chest from worrying and not being able to see them, know what was going on, what was happened to them. That kind of pain could only come from being in love with someone. It was so deep, and all-consuming at times and never fully left her. That was the price for letting someone in so much. They could hurt you so badly, as well as make you happier than you ever thought you could be.

Letting out a deep sigh, she pulled herself to her feet. Dusting of the dirt from her clothes, she attempted to shack of her thought. Push them to the back of her mind and find some work to do to keep them from creeping up on her again.

As she did this, an image came to her, and name rang out in her head. She slightly bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. She had her answer, she knew who she was in love with. As happy as she was, it was quickly pushed away. Pure dread washed over her. What if she lost him.

The thought of him had warmed her, but it also chilled her, to think she might not get to tell him how she really felt. Like she knew him to be, he was fire and ice at the same time. Even her feelings for him were like that. Their relationship as a whole had been like that, hot and cold. That was why she was in love with him, he was everything to her. The good and bad, she loved all of him. Accepted him faults and all, loved them in fact. She took him for he exactly who he was, and knew he would do the same for her.

After all, he had found something nice to say about the thing she liked the least about herself, her forehead.

Looking out into the distance through the opening of the tent, she wanted to see him walking towards her. Knowing that wasn't going to happen, she let herself smile and little, and focus on him, drawing him back to her.

"Come back….Naruto."

* * *

**I know it was pretty obvious who she was in love with, I just wanted to have a little fun. I thought about leaving the name out, but as these are narusaku one-shot it was clear who it was. Hope you liked it. **


	8. if your reading this

**Thank you for reading. I would also like to thank you for the very nice review, that was such a lovely thing to say.**

**I would also like to remind everyone that I am, open for requests. If you have any ideas for any narusaku stories, one shots that you would like written, then please let me know. I will write it as best as I can**

* * *

It was common practice in the village hidden in the leafs, though it was never really talked about or encouraged. When a ninja graduated from the academy they would write letters. Letters to their parents and people that they cared about. Letters about what they meant to them, what they hoped they meant to them in turn. Letters about things they always wanted to say, but never did. Letters that when read may make the reader see the write more clearly, or might change everything they that about them. Letters that may be saved and give comfort, or be thrown away as they brought to much pain. Letter that while only a few used the exact words, were "if you are reading this then" letters.

Sakura had written one of these letters years ago like most people when she left the academy. It was to her parents, she had also tried to start writing one to her best friend, Ino. She gave up on that though and tried to write one to Sasuke. Which she also gave up on to.

Now, sitting in a tent, taking a break from her work, she was trying to write another letter. Her pen had been tapping on her paper for a good five minutes now. Finally after a deep breath, she put pen to paper.

Dear Naruto

When I sat down to write this, there was so much racing through my head. Now when I'm trying to write some of those thoughts down, I can't seem to sort them out into a way that would make sense to anyone else. Though, maybe you can make sense of them. You have always been able to understand me. Right from the very start you always understood me. I know it was you that day. I can't remember when I realised it, I think in a way I always knew. You knew exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you for that.

At first I didn't like you much. You were loud and reckless. While those things are still true, I have come to accept them, like them about you. They are what make you who you are, and I wouldn't change anything about you. I mean that, I really wouldn't. When you care about someone you take the good and the bad.

You are the most amazing person I have ever met. There is no one like you. You are a one of a kind. You have been through so much, more than I will ever be able to understand. Yet you are so forgiving and positive. Nothing ever gets you down or stops you. That is why I know that when this is over, whatever happens, you will be around to read this letter. I believe in you. The whole world does. That is why we are fighting, still standing, you have given us the belief to.

I know that if you never read this, and I get to know you more over the years to come. Then I still will never be able to fully understand you. More accurately, I will never be able to understand the power, affect you have on people. It is a true gift. It has changed me.

I feel like I have to mention him. I loved him, and I still care about him. That was the only thing I lied about, that he meant nothing to me. He always will, and you know that. Even with how great you are, and how strongly I feel about you, I will always care about him. That has nothing to do with you. I can't help it.

Everything else I said was true, every word. I love you, I love you, I love you. If I write it enough maybe it will start to sink into your thick head.

I have never given you much reason to believe me, but it's true.

I now that you are going to do great things, and I wish I could be there to see you do them, to see the looks on everyone's faces, when you once again prove them all wrong. I know that when this is all over, you will finally get all that you deserve. Even though I'm not there, does mean I'm not with you. If I can I will be watching you, and be feeling so proud and happy for you. Only letting myself feel a little sad that I'm not there.

I don't know if you know or not. I think you do, you can't have missed it all for so long. Hinata loves you to. If it's what you want, then I want you to be happy.

You have made me the person I am now. I owe it all to you, you are my inspiration. There is no way I would ever have been able to thank you for all you have done for me. I hope that in some way I have been able to even start to pay you back.

I love you Naruto.

I wish I said that before. I love you.

Love Sakura.

A single tear feel on the letter, just under the last words. Quickly folding it up, Sakura placed it in an envelope. Slowly, taking her time she carefully wrote the name on it. Letting out a deep sigh she placed the letter in her pack. Hoping that he would never have to read it, that she would be able to tell him it all herself, in person. At least she had written it, he would know how she really felt, no matter what.

She understood now a little better why people wrote these letters. It wasn't to make sure things were said. To give comfort to the reader. It was to remind the writer why they had to make sure they fought their hardest to live.

* * *

There had been no one for Naruto to write a letter to. He had made a small try and writing one to Iruka, but there didn't seem to be much point. Iruka already know the impact he had had on him. For a very brief second after giving up on this letter he thought about writing to someone else. This too he gave up on as quickly as he thought of it.

Now sitting on the deck of the ship taking him to some island he had never heard of before. Hidden from view by the outside staircase that lead up to the wheel house, leaning against the wall, he tried to write that second letter again.

He wasn't sure what had made him think about writing this letter, it just seemed like it was something he should do. Maybe it was heading off somewhere he didn't know, for a reason he wasn't sure off. It could also have been to make sure that things where made clear after all that had happened recently. Though he didn't let himself think about it, it may also have to do with a realisation he had come to. If, no when he fought Sasuke, which was unavoidable at this point, and as he said, he didn't make it, he wanted to have been able to tell her how he felt, since he would never get to do it himself.

Sakura-Chan

I liked you from the start. It wasn't till we were a team, team 7. That I finally understood why. You were like me, in a little way. Your smart, beautiful and everyone likes you, nothing like me. I thought we had nothing in common, then I found one thing. You wanted to be acknowledged, like I did.

I have to explain. It was me that day on the bench. I won't bother explaining it all, it would only make you mad at me, and I don't want you to think bad of me. Not if you're reading this. I only did it to talk with you. I'm glad I did, it may not have worked out as I hoped, but I got something really important. Something in common with you, a reason for why I liked you.

I always knew you would be great. I don't know what stopped you back then, was it Sasuke. Did you think he wouldn't like you if you were a strong ninja on your own. If that is the case them I'm sorry it took his leaving to let you really show your strength. I'm still glad you show it tough, even if I'm on the receiving end most of the time.

I wish I could have brought him back for you. I tried, I really did. I won't have given up, I promise.

This is harder than I thought, I'm really not good at this. I can't find the words to explain how I feel. I've never been good with words, speeches and stuff.

All there is to say is that I love you. No matter what. You are special and amazing, it would just about take me bring Sasuke back and finishing what my father, and pervy sage started for me to be worthy of you.

I hope you are happy.

Naruto ҉

Folding the paper carefully in to a smaller shape, he pulled himself to stand up. Placing the letter in his pocket, he walked over the railing. The bow of the ship was empty, so he leaned on the railing, and looked out at the cool bright blur sea all around him. A sudden burst of noise from the stern caught his attention and he made his way quickly to the action. Hoping they would soon reason the island.

* * *

**Naruto's letter was hard. I found when I read it over, I had written to much. So I went back and shortened it, as Naruto I don't think would write a lot. The symbol next to his name at the end of his letter, was meant to be like the spiral, he uses with his autograph. That was the best I could find, hope it doesn't look too bad. **


End file.
